


Certain Unassailable Truths

by bttrmllw



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bttrmllw/pseuds/bttrmllw
Summary: Canon-compliant. Post-series. In which (unlike on twitter) Sasuke answers truthfully.it is in the midst of a game of truth or dare—sasuke does not linger over-long on the why of it all—when ino gives him a most conspiratorial look.yamanaka has been doling out embarrassing dare after embarrassing dare and sasuke, rather comfortable in his seat with a content sakura at his side, answers: “truth.”the glint of firelight in scheming blue decides his fate—“what’s your favorite thing about sakura?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Certain Unassailable Truths

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am alive, and all my current projects are on hiatus :( my brain said no more writing for plot-heavy things while uni is in session. i have, however, been quite active on twitter (@bttrmllw) making a plethora of sasusaku ~~garbage~~ uh drawings. also sasusaku snippets. this piece was actually birthed from a snippet i wrote this morning. i rolled with it because it felt good to write something xDD; *sobs* something light and easy and quick. so quick that i forewent capitalization. sorrynotsorry. hope you enjoy regardless (:

.

it is in the midst of a game of truth or dare—sasuke does not linger over-long on the _why_ of it all—when ino gives him a most conspiratorial look. 

yamanaka has been doling out embarrassing dare after embarrassing dare and sasuke, rather comfortable in his seat with a content sakura at his side, answers: “truth.”

the glint of firelight in scheming blue decides his fate—

“what’s your favorite thing about sakura?”

their group erupts in eager laughter, naruto loudest of all. 

sakura shifts beside him, turns to look up into his face, eyes loaded with drunken stupor. saké paints a sluggish smile across ensaffroned planes. (she’s criminally beautiful and it’s _distracting_. so much so that ino clears her throat, repeats her question.)

 _everything_ , his mind answers without thought, without fanfare, as automatic as their twin heartbeats, as undeniable as the moon revolving around the earth. 

when he says as much, ino scoffs. she gestures her bottle his way, slaps a hand against her knee. “that’s a cop out!” she exclaims, conductor to the symphony of _boos_.

“aw come on bastard, don’t be a kill-joy!” naruto hollers. “there’s so much about sakura-chan to pick! her hair,” he prompts, waving his hands to mimic flowing locks, “her eyes,” here he points to his own, “her—“ his hands carve a lecherous silhouette through the air and before sasuke can respond sakura shifts away from his side, leaning over to pummel the back of naruto’s head.

“don’t be a pervert!”

sasuke frowns because: naruto is an idiot, this questioning is annoying, sakura has moved away to mete punishment and half of his body is now _cold_ , dammit. 

“ _well?”_ ino wheedles.

it would be easy to answer with something as obvious as her hair and eyes. but as admittedly stunning as both those features are, they are shallow—privy to all. what he loves most about sakura should be kept away, available only to him and her and the worlds and universes between them.

“her hands,” he says at last.

sakura’s fist pauses mid-swing and she turns towards him, away from naruto who has his palms raised in surrender, apologies stuttering from his mouth.

silence befalls the campfire.

ino leans in. “her hands,” she repeats.

her hands that cool and warm and protect and destroy and heal. hands that fit in his as if molded together. her hands that heal and ground and split earth. her hands that slot between the grooves of his. her hands that have been there for him from the very start. 

he knows her hands, the warmth, the angles, the callouses. 

he knows her hands: traces and retraces the map on her palm with his thumb, knows the terrain of her knuckles—was a reluctant genin cartographer of its dips and valleys and now a master of the planes. a conqueror and a slave to the woman who knows his hands in turn.

sasuke nods.

“well, that was anticlimactic,” yamanaka laments.

sakura, however, regards him in unmitigated wonder. she returns to his side, tucks her head against his shoulder. there is something in her expression—amusement, understanding. the twinkle in her eye rivals the stars, rivals the goddamn _sun_.

silently, he takes her hand; they fit together as they always have. two parts of a whole—a fact of the universe on a grand and unalterable scale. 

sasuke loves her hands: the dirt under her nails, the unkempt cuticles, the scars.

her fingers squeeze, a controlled and carefully constructed pressure that has his heart, his blood, his fire prey to her grip.

he tenses.

she grins, free hand idly tracing along his knee as the game continues around them. her hand disappears beneath his cloak, fingers walk along the vast muscle of his thigh. sakura is a cartographer, too. she knows his body, has appraised and memorized every inch.

sasuke exhales through his nose.

he loves her hands—

anticipation, blood simmering, the universe demands his attention and it is all he can do but surrender

—healing isn’t all she can do with them, after all.

.

* * *

**author’s note:**

comments/kudos are always so appreciated!  
  
i’m working through writer’s block by doing art  
and the occasional snippet all of which can be  
seen on twitter (: i’ve made pieces for synergy  
and will likely draw scenes from OP:Nightingale  
and Nocturne Interludes as well~  
  
if you want to stay updated on progress  
or just chat, feel free to find me on twitter  
  
 _thanks for reading!_


End file.
